trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday Night Bites/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Bree wakes up from a nightmare. BREE: (screams) Whoa- What the hell! Ursula rushes into Bree’s room. URSULA: I heard you screaming! BREE: Oh, it was just a dream... Or was it a vision... I don’t even know anymore. URSULA: Well, what was it? BREE: The Watts were killed by a vampire... Possibly the same one that killed Jennifer Huang. URSULA: (sigh) Why can’t you just have a vision about the one thing we need... The Blackwell girl. BREE: That’s not how it works and you know it! Speaking of which... What did Lord Hawthorne say about Mitchell? URSULA: Oh! Uh- Nothing... We shouldn’t do anything... BREE: But- URSULA: We have a duty to the coven... And we can’t fail, sister! Ursula is about to leave the room. URSULA: If you want to medal in mortal affairs then fine, be my guest... Just don’t expose us on the way and do it in your own time! Ursula closes Bree door. (INTRO) SCENE 1 In the morning, Mitchell and Iris are in the kitchen with the cat. IRIS: So, have you thought of a name for the cat? Mitchell stares over at the cat. MITCHELL: Um- Julian appears downstairs. JULIAN: Morning! MITCHELL: Morning. IRIS: Oh, Julian! Do you want some pancakes? JULIAN: Sure. Julian walks over and sits on the table. IRIS: So, Julian... Do you have any suggestions for the name of the cat? JULIAN: Erm... Fluffy? The cat walks over to Mitchell and stares directly at him, both making eye contact. MITCHELL: … How about Shadow? JULIAN: Oh, I get it... After Shadow Falls. IRIS: Perfect! Iris puts down a plate of pancakes in front of Julian. JULIAN: Do you have any syrup? At Shadow Falls High School, Mitchell and Julian are walking along the hallways where Cece and Hayley approach them. CECE: Mitchell! I’d like to see you come to the pep rally tonight... We’re holding a vigil for Jennifer, may she rest in peace... Oh, and you can bring your friend. JULIAN: Seriously, you still don’t remember me? Cece shrugs her shoulders and Nathan walks over with the jocks. NATHAN: Hey Cece, why are talking with these losers? CECE: I’m inviting them to tonight’s pep rally. Nathan puts his arm around Cece. MITCHELL: Yeah, I've got something to do tonight- CECE: Well, I insist you think about it... Cece walks away with her squad as Hayley stare back at each Julian. NATHAN: Y’know Mitchell, I used to think you were cool, until I see you’ve became friends with this freak. MITCHELL: Shut up, Nathan! Save the muscle in your brain for the game tonight. Mitchell is about to walk away, when Nathan grabs him and slams him against the locker. NATHAN: I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson the first time we fought. TANNER: Nate! Maybe you should stop. NATHAN: Shut up, Tanner! MITCHELL: You should listen to your friend. NATHAN: Do you think your tough or something, Whittemore? Mitchell pushes Nathan off him as Principal Wilson storms over. PRINCIPAL WILSON: No fighting! Principal Wilson walks over to them. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Not again! You two must settle your differences. NATHAN: But how? The scene cuts over to Principal Wilson in the boy's locker room. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Teamwork and football, that’s how you will settle your differences. Mitchell and Nathan look over at each other, angry. SCENE 2 At Ravenscroft Mortuary, Sheriff Williams brings over two body bags along with two other cops. BREE: Oh no... There’s a body every other day now. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: I know! Sheriff Williams punches the wall. BREE: Harvey, are you okay? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: I haven’t been able to get any sleep with all these cases. BREE: We’ll find out who’s responsible for these murders. In the mortician room, Bree unzips the body bag with Sheriff Williams’ by her side. BREE: Oh my God! SHERIFF WILLIAMS: What? BREE: These are the parents of Zac... The boy you brought in before. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Do you think the killings are linked? Bree looks over at the bodies and notices the bite marks on their necks and flashes back to her vision. A person jumps down from the ground and attacks Mr. Watts, killing him. MRS. WATTS: (screams) Mrs. Watts runs into the woods, screaming as the person follows her. She hides behind a rock, and covers her mouth to stop herself from breathing. Mrs. Watts then hears footsteps go past her, and she gets up to look... Only for the person to be standing there, bearing fangs and attacks her. Back in the present day... BREE: ...I-I don’t know. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: I need detective Whittemore over here, now! Sheriff Williams phones Donovan. In Tara’s apartment, Donovan’s phone is ringing as both he and Tara are sleeping in bed together. Tara wakes up and looks at her clock. TARA: Oh, shit!... Donovan, wake up! Tara tries to wake Donovan up. DONOVAN: What!? TARA: We overslept! Get out! Donovan turns over to Tara. DONOVAN: Why, what’s the rush? TARA: My mom’s coming over for lunch. DONOVAN: Oh! Donovan gets up and gets dressed. He looks at his phone and notices 4 missed calls from Sheriff Williams. DONOVAN: Crap! They hear a knock on the door. TARA: Aw man, she’s early. Tara opens the door to her mother, Vivien. VIVIEN: Hey baby girl! Vivien hugs Tara. Donovan gets out of the bedroom and into the living room where Vivien notices him. VIVIEN: Who’s the hot guy? TARA: Uh... Leaving! Donovan walks over to the door and smiles at Tara and Vivien, before awkwardly exiting. VIVIEN: You’ve been busy since your return? TARA: Oh, mom! SCENE 3 In Winter’s attic bedroom, she is painting on a canvas where Gladys enters from behind. WINTER: What are you doing here?... I told you to never return. GLADYS: Well, I was hoping you would explain some things to me... Like how your dad is my history teacher or why you’re living in an abandoned church. Winter puts down her paint brush and turns over to Gladys. WINTER: You should leave! GLADYS: Not until you explain something to me... Otherwise I will go to Sheriff Williams and explain to them of your living situation. Winter eye-rolls. WINTER: God! You’re so persistent. GLADYS: So, you’re finally going to explain things to me? WINTER: I guess... The scene transitions to them siting on Winter’s bed. WINTER: I’m a witch... Well, half-witch, half-human to be exact. GLADYS: I thought you were going to be honest with me? WINTER: I’ am! I swear- GLADYS: Then do some magic. Winter looks around the room, and notices the candles. She turns back over to Gladys and closes her eyes and whispers a spell. WINTER: (whispers) Incendia. The candles in the room are lit on fire. GLADYS: Oh my God! How’d you do that? WINTER: I told you... I’m a witch. GLADYS: Okay... Then why do you live here? Winter looks worried. SCENE 4 In the football field, Mitchell and Julian are walking over to the football field. JULIAN: I can’t believe you're doing this. MITCHELL: I was kinda forced to... Besides, it would be fun to settle the score with Nathan. JULIAN: Well... They look over and see Nathan tackle someone to the ground. JULIAN: Good luck! Mitchell looks up at the bleachers and notices Rafael and walks over to him. MITCHELL: So... Are you stalking me? RAFAEL: No... Actually, I like football. MITCHELL: Then why aren’t you playing? RAFAEL: I prefer to watch. Nathan gathers over Tanner and Billy. NATHAN: Get over here! BILLY: What is it? NATHAN: Give me the ball, Tanner. TANNER: Why? Nathan points over to Mitchell. BILLY: Aren’t you kinda bored of targeting this guy? NATHAN: ...Shut up, Billy! Tanner passes Nathan the ball and Nathan throws it over at Mitchell’s head, but Rafael catches it. MITCHELL: Oh my God... Nice catch... You really should join the team! RAFAEL: Uh... I can’t. But I’ll come to see you play later tonight. Rafael walks away and throws the ball back at Nathan, surprising him. BILLY: Are you happy now? NATHAN: Not even a little. PRINICPAL WILSON: (blows whistle) In Ursula’s classroom, where she appears to be in a trance. She hears a knock on the door, where Bree stands. URSULA: You gotta stop visiting me during class hours. Bree looks around the empty classroom. BREE: It’s lunch. URSULA: Oh. Bree walks over and sits on a seat across from Ursula. BREE: You feeling okay? URSULA: Yeah! I’m fine... So, why are you here? BREE: Oh-uh... I had a vision nightmare about Mr. and Mrs. Watts... They were killed by a vampire, and guess who comes rolling in for their autopsy this morning? URSULA: People I care little about? BREE: (sigh) URSULA: You’re still on this... I told you to worry about finding the Blackwell girl, and I will deal with the useless quests your visions are spawning... Speaking off, how was your date with Eric? BREE: Oh, it was... fun. And he invited me to the pep rally tonight. URSULA: Excellent... Any updates on the daughter? BREE: He claims she’s at a boarding school in New York. URSULA: Hmm... I guess we do a little locator spell. Ursula leaves a sinister smile. SCENE 5 Winter is running screaming through a corn maze, as something rushes behind her from a POV of the chaser. She runs out of the maze, hesitating and drops to the floor. A foot walk over to her. PATIENCE: Excellent timing, Miss Blackwell! Winter looks up revealing it to be Patience and the Sisters. 8 MONTHS AGO, SHADOW FALLS WINTER: (gasps) What the Hell was that? WILMOT: A scarecrow we charmed to get you. WINTER: What would have happened if it got me? The Sisters shrug their shoulders WINTER (V.O.): I was at a boarding school for young witches right here in Shadow Falls... Winter walks along with the Sisters. WINTER (V.O.): And despite being in a place where I was supposed to be welcome... I did not fit in. They walk into the dorm rooms, where the other girls look hostile towards Winter. PATIENCE: Don’t mind them, half-breed... You’re going to need your rest for tomorrow’s task. WINTER: What the Hell? There’s more of this! Patience stops what she’s doing and looks over at Winter. PATIENCE: Problem? WINTER: Yeah, actually... I agreed to ONE task. Patience walks over to Winter. PATIENCE: No, you agreed to all tasks! ABIGAIL: I don’t think she understands tasks, Patience. WILMOT: Or maybe she’s scared she’s going to die. PATIENCE: Is that it, you're scared of dying? Winter pushes Patience off her, but Patience stops her and grabs her wrist. WINTER: Let go! PATIENCE: C’mon, let your inner demon out! Papers in the room begin swirling around... PATIENCE: Is that all you can do? Winter then bursts all the windows into the room, scaring the girls and impressing Patience. Winter looks around the room, shocked by her actions. WINTER (V.O.): I was sent to the boarding house because my magic is uncontrollable... Evanora walks into the room. EVANORA: Miss Blackwell, the headmaster wishes to speak with you! Winter looks worried and walks towards Evanora. PATIENCE: Maybe, she’ll get kicked out this time. Back in the present day... WINTER: There wasn’t much my dad can do... Because he’s human. GLADYS: What happened to your mom? WINTER: She died when I was young. GLADYS: I’m so sorry- WINTER: Don’t be... I never met her, but maybe my life would have turned out differently if I had someone to help me control my magic. GLADYS: So, how’d you leave the boarding school for witches? Winter flashes back into Damien’s office... DAMIEN: So, Miss Blackwell what seems to be the problem? WINTER: Maybe, you should ask Patience and her minions. DAMIEN: Or you can tell me? It was your magic after all that destroyed the windows in the dormitory. Are you handling everything, okay? WINTER (V.O.): And despite the caring nature, Lord Hawthorne made out... I had reason not to trust him. Back in the present day... GLADYS: Why? WINTER: Because he is evil incarnate. SCENE 6 At the night of the pep rally, Bree is playing with a ring on her finger and Eric walks over to her. ERIC: Hey! Bree turns around. BREE: Oh hey! They hug and Bree places her hands on his head. ERIC: Ouch! They both break up their hug. BREE: Sorry... It’s this ring! It gets caught in everything. ERIC: Hmm... If you promise not to assault me with your ring again... I’ll get you some popcorn? BREE: Deal. Eric walks away, and Bree looks down at the ring, pulling hairs from the spikes. The scene transitions to Ursula’s classroom. URSULA: What took you so long? Bree rushes in. BREE: Sorry... I needed to get the hair. Bree gives Ursula the strand of hair. BREE: What type of locator spell could you possibly use... The Blackwell girl is under a cloaking spell. URSULA: Well, little sister... I happen to know a limited locator spell. BREE: Limited? URSULA: Unfortunately, because the Blackwell girl is cloaked, I won’t be able to get an exact location... But I will be able to confirm whether or not her father is lying on her whereabouts. BREE: And the hair? URSULA: As I preform the spell, Eric’s hair will burn, and it will tell me whether or not his daughter is in New York or not... You should get back to your date. Bree leaves and Ursula begins chanting the spell. URSULA: (location spell – truth of hair) The hair begins to burn like a dynamite wick, as Ursula opens her eyes revealing them to be white. Outside, Bree meets up with Eric. ERIC: Hey... where’d you go? BREE: Umm... Bathroom. ERIC: Oh! They both begin to walk to the bleachers as Eric passes her a bucket of popcorn. BREE: Thank you. They both sit down at the bleachers and Cece makes it out on to the stage and picks up the mic. CECE: Good evening, Shadow Falls High! I’m Cece Williams. Under the stage, the Shadow Vixens are in formation. CECE: Now, a lot of disastrous things have happened in our once peaceful town... But we’re not going to let that get our spirits down. And with that said, if my twin brother who sadly passed away this past Summer and the death of my best friend, Jennifer... Hayley eye-rolls. CECE: Were looking down on us right now... They’d want us to still live on and stay strong! The crowd cheers. At the benches, Julian whispers at Mitchell. JULIAN: Did she steal that from a bumper sticker? CECE: Ladies and gentlemen... Please welcome to the stage the Shadow vixens for a performance. The Shadow Vixens begin to dance as Cece makes her way to the centre of the floor and join in. When Cece and the Shadow Vixens finishes their performance and Principal Wilson makes it on the stage. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Can I get a round of applause for the Shadow Vixens!? The crowd cheers. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Now... On to games! SCENE 7 In Winter’s attic bedroom, she is putting out candles. GLADYS: Why did leave the boarding school? WINTER: Sacrifice. Winter flashes back to 8 months prior, where a church full of witches gather around to witness a ritual involving her and the Sisters as Damien orchestrates it with Evanora stands by her side. Damien walks up to each girl with Wilmot first. DAMIEN: Do you accept the Harvest? WILMOT: I do. Damien turns over to Evanora who is holding a bowl of blood, which he dips his finger into and paints a mark on Wilmot’s forehead. Winter looks worried and begins to look around. WINTER (V.O.): Me and the Sisters were chosen for the Harvest by Lord Hawthorne. Back in the present day... GLADYS: A Harvest? WINTER: Basically... a ritual where the coven’s chosen four are tasked with relinquishing the coven’s ancestors... And in return nature rewards the coven with more power. GLADYS: You mentioned sacrifice... What kind of sacrifice? WINTER: …I have to die. GLADYS: What are you talking about?... What do you mean you have to die? WINTER: Turns out... Lord Hawthorne wasn’t so trustworthy. Back to 8 months later in the witch church, Damien walks over to Winter. DAMIEN: Do you accept the Harvest? Winter looks around, worried and back at Damien. WINTER: Um... I do. Damien makes the blood mark on her forehead. The coven stands up and chants and the candles in the room get brighter. COVEN (ALL): Praise the Harvest! Praise the Harvest! Praise the Harvest! Praise the Harvest! As the coven continues to chant, Winter looks over at Damien and notices the Devil’s horns in shadow form standing behind him. He gestures the coven to sit down as the candles calm down. DAMIEN: These four girls are the chosen ones... Told to me by the dark lord himself. And at the age of sixteen they will be sacrificed as offerings to our ancestors and guided by Satan. WINTER (V.O.): They lied to us... Told us this was an offering to nature... I had no clue I sold my soul to the Devil. Back in the present day... WINTER: ...So, that’s why I ran away... And why I can never be found by the coven. GLADYS: How have they not found you yet? WINTER: Cloaking spell... Ever since that ritual, my powers got stronger. It’s said that the four chosen one's powers begin to develop and manifest into one special ability. GLADYS: So, the Harvest was working?... Your powers are manifesting into one special ability. WINTER: Yeah, but I have no clue what it is... And even if the ritual works, I still have to die when I turn sixteen. GLADYS: But... There has to be something more to the Harvest. WINTER: Even if there is, I don’t trust them... They lied and told us it was an offering to nature... It wasn’t until it was too late, I found out it was a sacrifice to Satan... Or that I had to die... And that’s why I can’t leave here, and why you can’t tell anyone about this... No one can know I’m still in Shadow Falls. GLADYS: I promise I won’t tell anyone. WINTER: Thank you. Winter hugs Gladys. SCENE 8 Back at the football game, Cece makes her way over to Donovan who is waiting by his car and drinking a beer. CECE: Hey Donnie! DONOVAN: (sigh) Cece... Look. CECE: Shh! Cece kisses Donovan and Tara appears. TARA: What the hell!? Meanwhile, the Shadow Falls Reapers make it on to the stage, where Nathan catches the attention of Donovan and Cece and walks over. TARA: You invite me here when you're already seeing her? DONOVAN: Tara, no- CECE: He’s mine... So, you can leave now, Tara. NATHAN: Your cheating on me? Cece turns around to see Nathan standing behind her. NATHAN: With him? TARA: Nathan? NATHAN: Tara? CECE: Um... What’s going on here?... You two know each other? NATHAN: Tara’s my older sister. TARA: And now, I’m bored and embarrassed of this conversation! Tara begins to walk away and Donovan walks with her. DONOVAN: Tara! Tara! Wait. TARA: Get lost, Donovan! Nathan rushes over to Donovan, grabbing the beer bottle. CECE: Nathan, wait! NATHAN: Shut up, Cece... Nathan turns to Donovan. NATHAN: Hey... asshole! Nathan is about to break the bottle on Donovan but Rafael rushes over and deflects the shot, breaking the bottle on his hand and causing injury. MITCHELL: Rafael! Mitchell and Julian rush over and Mitchell tries to help Rafael. TARA: Why did you do that? NATHAN: I was trying to help you. TARA: Not like that! Tara walks away. MITCHELL: Rafael, let me see the cut! RAFAEL: I’m fine, there’s no cut. Mitchell eventually gets a look at Rafael’s hand but there is no cut. MITCHELL: But... I thought I saw blood? RAFAEL: I’m fine. Rafael walks away and Mitchell turns to Donovan. MITCHELL: What have you done? Meanwhile, Nathan returns to the boy's locker room with Cece following him. NATHAN: Just drop it, Cece! CECE: I’m sorry, Nathan. I just- NATHAN: Save it! Because we’re done! Cece gets a weird sense as she turns around and sees a pool of blood on the floor. CECE: What’s that? NATHAN: Just leave, Cece! Cece continues to walk over and finds the body of Principal Wilson lying in a pool of blood. CECE: (screams) The screen cuts to ambulance and police on the scene as residents rush over and the Sisters walk over to Mitchell, Nathan and his friends. MITCHELL: Patience? PATIENCE: Hello boys... We heard about your canceled football game and was wandering if you wanted to celebrate with us in the woods? Meanwhile, Ursula walks over to Bree. URSULA: Where’s Eric? BREE: He had to go calm some of the students... Did you find anything out about his daughter? URSULA: Well, she’s still in Shadow Falls. BREE: Oh, great... I’m sorry about your boss. URSULA: Don’t be... He was a foolish idiot. But I wanted to tell you something, a secret I’ve been keeping from you. BREE: What? URSULA: It’s about Mitchell. FINAL SCENE Rafael rushes into his bedroom where he looks over at his desk where he notices a note, saying: “Who’s next?” The balcony doors swing wide open as Rafael walks over and sees a dark figure standing in front of him. RAFAEL: Santiago. The man appears from the darkness, revealing his identity. SANTIAGO: Missed me, brother? Rafael looks at Santiago with a worried expression on his face. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)